Road to Jinchuuriki
by Darkcloudalpha
Summary: Sakura and Team 7 are called to hunt a rogue ninja that only they may have the skills to a capture. The dark Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura finds herself on a mission to capture or kill someone she has not seen in years. But why does she feel a insane urge to protect him even if it means going against her own team to do so? Chapter 3 is now up. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Road to Jinchuuriki**

A shadow passed over across her eyes breaking the soft light of the early morning sun. Sakura stirred in her sleep, a ninja is always supposed to instantly awake at the slightest disturbance but truth be told if she wasn't on a mission or had to report to Lady Tsunade she relished her mornings that she could sleep in. The morning, however, would not see fit to conspire to allow her that little luxury as she heard a soft tapping on window of her room followed by the almost imperceptible sound of the window opening and someone entering. She felt her bed shift as someone sat on the edge of her bed and puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes her gently.

"Time to wake up."

Still fighting being truly awake she rolls over and pulls her blanket over her head. This can't be real she thinks to herself, of course she still has hours left to sleep! The presence on the edge of her bed seemed to think otherwise and leaned forward until it was above her.

"Sorry pretty flower but your morning has been cut short."

Sakura finally surrendered to the inevitable and decided to see who was risking themselves waking her up early stilling thinking in the groggy part of her mind that it was one of her parents. But as she opened her eyes the face or a familiar young man was almost nose to nose with her. A flash of panic and almost fear raced through her mind and on instinct she pushed with her considerable might against him. He looked a little shocked when he crashed against the wall and fell to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for Sakura!" he growled as he furiously rubbed the back of his head while simultaneously trying to grab his back.

"What did you think sneaking into my room!" she replied holding a fist up to him menacingly while pulling up her blanket to her chin with the other. He had a small smile as he replied.

"Sakura we have been members of Team 7 for years now I have been in your room plenty of times over the years and you never had a problem with it before."

"That's because we weren't together before, let alone with me asleep in just my pajamas!"

"But you look so cute in your pink pajamas." Sasuke said he let his gaze linger on her.

Sakura blushed (somewhat causing her hair and attire to blend) but held her ground. "That's not the point and you know it Sasuke! What if my parents caught you in here and if I see a hint of a Sharingan I will put you through a wall!" Sakura knew his abilities couldn't actually allow him to see thru clothes but it's abilities to enhance details would not leave much to the imagination.

Sasuke stood and brushed off his uniform. "First ever since we told your parents we we're dating I'm pretty sure they they've set a date for our wedding the day after we're both of age so I'm pretty sure that if they "caught" us together they would be ecstatic. Besides I did think to check before I came in, both your parents left the house already. Second, he paused looking right in her eyes, I don't need my Sharingan to notice every little detail about my girl."

Sakura turned away determined not to blush. "Anyways why are you sneaking into innocent girls windows anyway?

"I seem to remember someone who didn't want to be so innocent on our last date."

"Sasuke!"

He held his hands up in apology. "We have a mission."

"Now?"

"No. It is supposed to be urgent but Hokage said we have time while we wait for a extra member of our team to arrive. It seems the mission will be dependent on his skills. I thought we would have breakfast together because who knows how long we will be out in the field. These secret missions can take forever." he said still holding his back.

Sakura frowned. "Come here" she commanded. He obeyed and crossed the room. She lifted the back of his shirt and her hand glowed as chakra flowed from her hand into him healing his injury. When she looked up at him he had one eyebrow slightly raised. She pushed him away (far more gently this time).

"Better?" she asked.

"Always."

"Good now get out so I can get changed or we'll waste our morning."

"It wouldn't be a waste."

"Out!"

"Okay!" but he paused as he climbed out her window and looked right into her eyes. "But you really do look beautiful first thing in the morning Sakura."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank-" she froze as without warning, his eyes took on the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan and she heard a voice that almost seemed to roar through her mind and it said just one thing.

_Remember!_

Sakura had barely been able to get Sasuke out her room..this time because he had seen the look on her face and became concerned. Assuring him that she was fine and threatening bodily harm if he did not leave she found herself leaning against the door to her closest trying and failing not to shake. What was that? Had she just imagined that? Or was it some sort of genjutsu? But why would that even make any sense. Sasuke wouldn't have a need to use his Sharingan would he? A deep desire came came over her to just drop it. There was not a reason for anyone to use a genjutsu that didn't even seem to do anything after all. But on second thought just in case...

"Release!" she commanded calling forth her chakra and bringing her hands together.

She looked around the room. Nothing looked or felt any different. Maybe it had been her imagination after all she thought to herself. Her night wear fell to the floor as she began to put on her uniform. Reminding herself that she had just woken up she chalked it up to some leftover dream. Whatever it was it had reminded her of darker times back when Sasuke had been obsessed with revenge on Itachi. When she had first been added to Team 7 she had been ecstatic thinking she had just gotten all her dreams handed to her wrapped under a Leaf headband. Even the mysterious Sai being added to the team hadn't bothered her even though he had not been a member of the academy.

Sasuke had not given her the time of day at first and it was only after several missions that she started to get a clue as to why. She had only chosen to see the Sasuke she wanted to see. For her it had been like he was a collection of pictures that she picked out of a magazine instead of a real person. It never even really entered her mind that his entire family had been slaughtered by his brother. Sakura could only try to blame it on some sort of vanity for not even considering the pain he must have been in. But being on the same team had allowed her to spend real time with him and she had seen his pain. She was able to glimpse how lonely he really was and how hard it was for him to try and connect with people through all the anger and hatred.

So she had decided to put away her feelings for him and just try to be his friend. Between him and Sai she had been awash in emotionally disturbed teammates. Slowly it had gotten better though and besides becoming a excellent team under Kakashi Sensei's tutelage they had started to become real friends. At least it had been that way.

Until the Chūnin exams and Gaara...and Orochimaru.

It was the attack of the Sand upon the Leaf orchestrated by Orochimaru that reminded him of how far he had to go if he was to face Itachi and just how much he had allowed himself to be distracted by petty things like friends and contentment. As time past he started to become darker and more obsessed with gaining strength until finally he made a decision to leave the village and join Orochimaru in order to gain power. Sakura still looks back on the night she almost lost him with a sense of dread. A hair's breath is how close she had come to losing him.

_Over three years ago..._

She had known he would leave tonight. As he came closer the moonlight was the only light in the sky. From his body language you would almost believe that he had not seen her yet but she knew that was a lie. There was little someone blessed (cursed?) with the Sharingan did not notice but he didn't try to evade her. He just stopped within a few paces and locked a steady gaze with her eyes.

"It's the middle of the night what are you hanging around here for?"

"This is the only road out of the village."

"You should go to bed." and he began to walk around her. He paused though when she stepped in front of his path.

"I'm right where I should be." her voice becoming firm.

"What do you want from me Sakura?"

"I want you to tell me why your leaving?"

"I don't owe you anything." frustration seeping into his voice.

"Your right you don't," Sakura said averting her gaze and glancing down at the ground, "when we first became members of Team 7 I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world, like I could just fall into your arms and you would admit how you were madly in love with me." As the wind wind picked around her she hugged herself. "But you were so cold and angry and you called me annoying. I thought I had done something wrong and I suppose I did. I didn't really understand the real you Sasuke."

Her head lifted and she and again she looked him square in the eyes. "But I have gotten to know the real you Sasuke. I know how much losing your clan hurt. I don't think I can really understand it but I do know one thing. Your making the wrong choice."

He shook his head and walked past her. "You see Sakura that shows you have never really understood me. I'm an avenger, I have been since the day my brother killed everyone I loved. Revenge is the only path that has been open to me since that day...I...I thought for a time I could walk a different path like you and Kakashi Sensei but I was just fooling myself."

As he started to walk away he felt her hand on back resting on the clan symbol of the Uchiha.

"You told me once that the Uchiha were the protectors and police force of the village. Do you remember when Kakashi Sensei asked us out goals as ninja and you said you didn't have goals but that someday you were going to kill a certain someone and restore your clan?"

"Of course I do that's why I'm leaving to become strong enough to accomplish this."

"But this is where I know you better than you know yourself. If you take this path you might become stronger..stronger than if you stayed here even. But if you let this darkness take over you you might someday kill Itachi but you'll never defeat him, all you'll do is become him and your clan will be lost forever."

She could feel him trembling under her touch but he did not turn toward her.

"And how can you know where my path will lead?"

"Because I don't know how you feel about me Sasuke but I love you and even even you never love me back you have to know you will never be alone. Sometimes being alone can be the most painful thing in the world that's why it can so often lead you to darkness."

Sasuke looked back at her and had a faint smile. "You know your still annoying." With a burst of speed he was behind her and he whispered into her ear. "Thank you Sakura."

Sasuke walked up the hill still bathed in moonlight and he came upon the sound ninja four. He looked upon them with disdain as they bowed before him.

"We've been waiting for you Sasuke."

"So what's with change in attitude?"

"It had already been decided that when you abandoned the village that you would become out leader. Please forgive the rudeness we displayed earlier." the sound ninja replied.

Sasuke walked in between them. "Like I care," Sasuke turned to face the still bowing ninja, "since I decided not to abandon the village."

"How dare you!" shouted Jirobo the large ninja being the first to his feet.

"Those who defy Lord Orochimaru will die!" Tayuya joined in.

"Be still Tayuya! Those are not our orders!" Kidomaru commanded. The six armed ninja rose and addressed Sasuke. "But I don't understand Sasuke why come out here alone if you don't want more power. You had to know we would defeat you and take you bound to Lord Orochimaru?"

"What can I say I was set to join you but a friend reminded me of something. My path isn't chosen for I me I chose it and what kind of person I will be at it's end. And I chose to not be the person my brother wants me to be. I chose not to be alone."

"Pointless we'll still take you bound and gagged to our master." The ninja began to spread out to capture the genin.

"Are you guys deaf or just that dense? I said I chose not to be alone."

At his words the earth exploded around the Sound Ninja Four who found themselves encircled by several members of the ANBU Black Ops. Appearing to each side of Sasuke was Kakashi and Guy Sensei. Within moments the enemy ninja were bound and subdued.

"We'll never reveal anything to the Leaf." yelled Kidomaru.

"Oh I don't know about that, I'm sure we can glean a few useful facts about your master and anything else we need." replied a voice from the shadows as Ibiki Morino walked toward the captured ninja. The four visibly paled realizing they were now being held by the Leaf's famous interrogator. As they were being led away Captain Morino turned toward Sasuke. "Good work If you had displayed such control during the Chūnin exams you would have easily passed." With that he vanished into the night with his prisoners.

"Don't listen to him Sasuke!" Guy practically shouted as he pounded Sasuke on the back in congratulations. "You showed the sheer power of your Youth tonight! Why when you next take the Chūnin you are sure to pass after such a splendid victory!"

"That would put two attempts ahead of you wouldn't it Guy?" Kakashi cut in. "Or was it three."

"Ah. Well. The Chūnin exams just couldn't handle the overwhelming strength of my passion!" Guy replied.

"Of course Guy." said Kakashi. "Why don't you go with Ibiki and make sure our prisoners don't escape? I want to talk with Sasuke for a moment."

"It brings a tear to my eye seeing a proud teacher with his student. Well I'm off!" Guy said and he left the hillside. The quiet that surrounded the two ninja was stark contrast to a moment before.

"So he's your best friend huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Guy can be loud and...energetic. But he has been as loyal a friend as can there can be." replied Kakashi. "So when did you make your choice?"

"What? Oh what I said to the Sound Ninja? That was just a act to fo-."

"Sasuke." Kakashi tone would allow for no deception. Sasuke looked at the ground in shame.

"So how did you know Sensei?"

"I've been your teacher for some time Sasuke. I could sense the sincerity in your voice and I have been worried about you for some time. Also I did see that Sakura had been crying." He gestured toward the young girl awaiting near the bottom of the hill."

"When you both came to us she refused to stay behind it was like she was afraid to let you out of her sight. Did she have something to do with your change of heart?"

Sasuke smiled looking in her direction. "Pretty much, she reminded me that there was more for me than revenge. The Uchiha were protectors of the village and preserving that legacy is more important than revenge on Itachi." Sasuke captured Kakashi's gaze. "I need to be clear Sensei someday I will have to face my brother I just want to try and be wise enough to keep my soul when I do it"

Kakashi put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "And I swear I will do everything in power to prepare you for that day."

"I know you will Sensei."

Kakashi gestured toward Sakura who ran to Sasuke's side. "Are you okay?"

He nodded in reply. "Better than I've been in a long time actually." Sasuke took her hand and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He held her hand to his chest. "Thank you Sakura."

Kakashi looked back and forth between them and held back a small smile. "I want you both to know I'm proud of both of you. You both were there for each other like true comrades. And with information we glean from the Sound Ninja we should be able to deal a major blow to Orochimaru's power base."

Both ninja had turned and were listening to their Sensei with serious intent looks on their faces but in truth Sakura wasn't hearing a word.

Sasuke was still holding her hand.

Sakura smiled at the memory. That had been a turning point for the both of them but still it had been almost 3 years before they got together. Sasuke couldn't really heal overnight after all. In truth she had a lot to growing up to do to. She knew the road would be hard. Kakashi had been right that the information they had gotten from the prisoners had been invaluable. With it the Leaf had eventually taken apart the Sound Village and much of underground network that Orochimaru had built up but he was still out there. According to their best Intel he was still after Sasuke as well since he was still one of the best options for a host of that man's dark soul. Also while revenge on Itachi no longer drove Sasuke they way it used too everyone assumed a confrontation was inevitable. As such she had decided she must grow stronger so she could protect Sasuke when the time came. So when the great Sannin Jiraiya had brought Lady Tsunade to be the Fifth Hokage Sakura had become her apprentice. Sasuke under Kakashi and later Jiraiya's tutelage had grown far stronger as well. Even Sai who had been so emotionless and closed off had opened up under the gentle prodding of his teammates. Team 7 had become one of the more formidable groups in the Hidden Leaf.

Now fully dressed in her uniform she headed toward her window in order to have breakfast with the one she loved more than any other. But still she was having difficulties ignoring the vision she had seen and she tried to convince herself it was just some sort of lingering dream.

Joining Sasuke outside Sakura almost believed it.

"You sure your okay?" Sasuke asked one more time as she joined him outside. "You looked pretty spooked there."

"That's what happens when you don't let a girl finish her beauty sleep."

He just shook his head. "Okay then where do you want to have breakfast?"

"How about Ichiraku Ramen?" she replied after a moments thought.

"You never want to have ramen."

"Most of the time it's way to fattening but if we are going on a mission I can treat myself."

Sasuke just nodded in reply and they both lapsed into silence and they sprang across the rooftops. He still tended to break into old habits when they were out in public or on a mission. Sakura had learned to accept that unless they were alone he was almost always going to be way too serious. Sometimes she just wished he would relax and have some fun with the friends he had worked so hard to obtain. But this was a part of Sasuke's nature she suspected she would have to learn to accept. They both landed about a block away from the Ramen noodle shop and without words walked together into the shop.

Sasuke held the curtain back for Sakura to enter and she found they were not the only couple that decided to come here this morning. Sitting at the booth were Hinata and Rock Lee quietly talking and laughing amongst themselves. Sakura smiled at the sight. The Chūnin exams had been a hard ideal for the both of them. Hinata had been nearly killed by her cousin Neji all the while mocking her for lack of strength. Rock Lee had come to her defense himself having to endure Neji's mockery as he pursued his own ninja way. Things hadn't gone well for Rock Lee later however when he fought the Jinchuuriki Gaara who had left him broken and being told he would never heal enough to be a true ninja again. Hinata had fallen into a deep depression and some even feared she may take her own life. For these reasons both Genin had been staying at the Leaf hospital together. Rock Lee had seen the young girl who had been trying so hard to overcome everyone's expectations of her and decided to leave his own depression behind and had stayed by her side night and day until she started to believe in herself again. Later when Lady Tsunade had arrived and became the Fifth Hokage she had performed a risky surgery to heal Rock Lee and Hinata had been there for him throughout the procedure and the recovery process. Besides the experience cementing the two as a serious couple Hinata had also gained a love of medical ninjutsu and became another apprentice of Lady Tsuande. While she had not mastered the physical combat aspects of the Hokage's teachings her Byakugan had turned into a wonderful tool allowing her to fine tune chakra for healing techniques. Many now believes she would possibly be the greatest healer the Leaf or any of the Five Great Villages had ever known.

Time had not completely healed the wounds between the two and Neji. While he too had grown since the Chūnin exams and freely admitted his mistakes the rift between them had not closed. Sakura hoped in time the they would overcome the memories of the past. She wondered if they should eat somewhere else so as not to intrude when Hinata turned and saw them entering.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun! Please come and join us!." said Hinata when she saw her friends. Rock Lee nodded in agreement.

"You guys sure we're not intruding?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course not!" replied Lee. "Your my eternal rival after all! Who knows when the fiery passions of youth will lead us to our next glorious challenge after all!

Sasuke sighed. "You know Lee just because Kakashi and Guy are rivals does not mean we have to waste out time with silly challenges."

"They are not silly! The are scared tradition passed down from our Sensei and it is our duty and honor to continue it." responded Lee.

"Sure whatever you say Lee." Sasuke sat down at the counter and began glancing at the menu.

"Besides your just upset that I'm currently ahead." continued Lee.

"Actually I'm ahead by one. 17 to 16 if I'm not mistaken." countered Sasuke.

"I won the last race around the perimeter of the village!"

"And later I won the kunai target practice challenge."

"Well.."

"And after that I won the rock paper scissors contest last week."

Lee's face went blank. "I forgot." he replied sheepishly. "But no matter that just means I have to challenge you right now so I can pull ahead. Sasuke I challenge you to a Ramen eating contest!"

"Technically you would only be tied with me but bring it on!" Sasuke said with a grin. Both boys stopped short though when they felt a ominous chakra radiating behind them. Sakura stood behind the both of them with a dark expression on her face and was cracking her knuckles.

"I am not going to waste my last real meal before a mission watching you two go at like children. The four of us are going to sit down and have a pleasant meal. Do I make myself clear!"

Rock Lee was petrified. "But...he's ahead..."

Hinata took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I agree with Sakura-chan Lee lets eat together, you can always defeat Sasuke later."

Lee hugged her back. "If you insist my love but he will be defeated."

"I know he will Lee." she said assuredly with a small blush on her face. She had grown more confident over the years but she still couldn't completely handle public displays of affection and with Rock Lee for a boyfriend that could be a problem. As Sakura sat down by Sasuke Lee took the moment to lean over and whisper to his friend.

"Sasuke sometimes your girlfriend can be kind of scary."

"I know Lee, but I'll tell you something I wouldn't change one single thing about her." he whispered back.

Sakura smiled. Sometimes she wished he would show how he felt about her more openly like Lee but in the end he always let her know he cared.

Together the four friends laughed and ate and parted ways when it was time to meet Lady Hokage for their mission briefing. Sakura silently gave thanks for the friends in her life knowing how badly things could have gone had a different path been taken.

Tsunade looked over the members of Team 7 and prepared her thoughts. This missions would mean the younger members of the team would have to see the darker side of their village and she hoped they were ready to face it.

"All right Team Kakashi the mission you being sent on is a S ranked mission so listen up!"

Sakura looked at her Sensei and was worried. She had been Lady Tsunade's apprentice for several years now and had learned her moods and she could see fear underneath her normal disciplined face. What kind of mission was this. And why was a member of ANBU here?

As if in answer to her question Tsunade continued. "Before I go into details of this mission let me introduce you to a temporary new member of your team." She gestured for the ninja to step forward.

As he did he removed his mask revealing a very serious face. Though he did smile as he glanced around the team. Sakura noticed both Kakashi and the new ninja seemed to know each other.

"Since real names are forbidden while being a member of ANBU you will know him as a code name of Yamato."

"So that's what you go by now?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you don't mention the other name for the duration of this mission Kakashi." Yamato replied.

"If you insist but it's good to see you again."

"You too."

"If we're done catching up?" interjected Lady Tsunade. The team was silent.

"Very good. Now Shizune if you would hand out the mission briefings?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." With her usually efficiency she handed out five manilla envelopes to the team.

"Now to make sure we're all on the same page can you tell me what you know about the Tailed Beasts and the Jinchuuriki?"

Sakura immediately answered the Hokage but inside she was startled what could their mission have to do with something as big as that? "The Tailed Beasts are demons distinguished by the number of tails each one posses. The more tails a Beast has the more raw power they posses. The most powerful of the Beasts was Kurama the Nine Tailed fox who was stopped by the Fourth Hokage. In order to contain the Nine Tails it was rumored that the Hokage sealed the beast into a human host otherwise known as a Jinchuuriki. It is said that each of the Hidden Villages posses at least one Jinchuuriki though some may have more. The Hidden Sand Village used their Jinchuuriki to attack the Hidden Leaf but was...barely...stopped by Sasuke. No one is aware of the current status of the Nine Tales Jinchuuriki...at least publicly.

Lady Tsunade nodded at the explanation. "Very good Sakura. Though you have made one mistake, though through no fault of your own."

"What mistake was that that Lady Tsunade?"

"The fate of the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki is generally known to the Leaf."

"That doesn't make sense My Lady." Sasuke interjected. "If it was public knowledge then wouldn't we be aware of it?"

"In this case no. Let me explain. When the Fourth Hokage managed to subdue the Nine Tails he had no way to kill the Beast and only so long in order to seal him. So in order to protect the village he sealed him in the only host available...his newborn son."

"How horrible." Sakura whispered. She felt Sasuke move closer to her their shoulders touching, a small but welcome gesture of support.

"Very much so Sakura. The boy lost both of his parents that day and was left with one of the most evil creatures in existence in his body. In order to give the boy a chance at a normal life the Third Hokage decreed that none of this knowledge would be told to any the children of the village."

"I bet that didn't work." said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him question clear on her face.

"It wouldn't matter if the kids were told or not. The parents would make their feelings clear enough and their children would follow suit. I remember similar things happening after my parents died. You always feel like everyone is looking at you with judging eyes and most people just saw me as the victim...I bet it was hard for him."

"I wasn't around then," Tsunade said, "but from what I understand you have the right of it Sasuke. Part of the reason Team 7 was chosen for this was because you and Sakura know him."

"Know him My Lady?" Sakura asked.

"Yes his name was Naruto Uzumaki. I believe there is a recent picture of him in your file"

The name struck a chord that resounded through Sakura and with a feeling approaching terror she opened the file. There was a picture of a young man about the same age as her and Sasuke looking at her. His blonde hair was unkempt and he was wearing a black uniform with crimson highlights that still somehow reminded Sakura of a prisoners uniform. His face was what held her gaze though. He looked up at her full of hate and anger twisting his appearance making him almost...demonic. She might have stared at that face forever.

_Sakura..._

She looked up into the face of her Hokage and saw the Mangekyō Sharingan peering back at her.

_Remember..._

A vision overtook her. She found herself kneeling in a field with a young man's head cradled in her lap. Tears ran down her face. She looked into the boys face and saw the same man she had just seen moments before in the picture. Only it was not the same. This Naruto wore a Orange and Black jumpsuit that looked natural on him. On his forehead a Leaf headband was proudly displayed. Her medical eyes assessed his injuries and she knew there was nothing life threatening or beyond her skills. Still he was unconscious and she somehow knew he may never wake up. Once again it was his face that captured her attention. How could the same face be so different? This was a face that had known true sadness but seemed to have spent as much time possible laughing and happy. This was a face she knew she would trust with her life if need be.

This was the face of a friend.

"Naruto?" she asked not expecting him to respond. Suddenly his eyes opened and his striking blue eyes seemed to drill into her mind with as much power as the Mangekyō Sharingan had a just before.

Then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto. I hope everyone likes the second chapter. Please review. And tell others to read it to if you do. =)**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura?" the voice asked. The voice did not seem overly concerned but she could tell there was a note of worry. For a moment she thought it was the boy...Naruto but that was impossible. She hadn't seem him in years except, she had, just now seen him lying on the ground and she had been cradling his head tears rolling down her face.

The voice called out again and she felt a hand on her arm. The touch brought her back and she saw Sasuke looking at her concerned. In fact, everyone was looking at her as she glanced around the room. Lady Tsunade's face appeared to be a mixture of concern and annoyance. How long had she just been standing there?

"Are you okay Sakura?" she asked?

"Yes My Lady I was just shocked that I knew him I suppose, I mean I haven't thought of him in years but I really remember him from the Academy."

"What do you remember most about him?" the Hokage asked.

"Mostly he was...so...annoying." she said honestly "I remember him always pestering me and pulling pranks. He spent a lot of time trying to impress everyone or trying to show up Sasuke." Sakura glanced over at him. "Remember?"

"I remember him losing."

"Sasuke!"

"It's true." he said defensively.

"That doesn't mean you should still be gloating about it." she turned back to Tsunade. "I guess I knew he was a orphan but I would have never guessed he was the son of a Hokage." She looked down at Naruto's photo again. "I don't remember being very nice to him."

"Most people weren't from what I gather he was close to the village pariah at times."

"He must have been so lonely." she nearly whispered to herself. "I wish I had been a friend to him."

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted. "You shouldn't let yourself feel responsible, there wouldn't have been much you could have done for Naruto. He could not have been saved after all."

"Weren't you the one who said we should look out for our comrades Kakashi Sensei?"

"Always but Naruto was not one of our comrades."

"Sensei?"

"He was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails Sakura, that has made him a enemy of the Leaf since the day he was born, someone like that could never be a true comrade or friend."

Sakura took a step back away from Kakashi. She was not used to hearing such callousness from the leader of Team 7 especially about a fellow member of the Leaf. She had seen Kakashi show more compassion toward a mortal enemy that he was showing this poor boy. Sasuke sensed her discomfort and tried to move the briefing along.

"All right so Naruto was the Nine Tails and the son of the Fourth. I guess I can accept that but how did he end up on the run from the Leaf? Last we heard after he flunked the Academy he left the village to try and find some sort of life for himself? If that's not true where has he been all these years?"

"To explain that I need to ask you two something." replied Tsunade. "Do you two remember your teacher Iruka Umino?" Both of the young couple tensed at the name.

"Of course, he was our primary teacher throughout the Academy he died a hero stopping a enemy ninja who had infiltrated the village and stolen the Scroll of Seals." said Sasuke.

"Iruka was killed by Naruto Uzumaki."

"No!" whispered Sakura.

"It's true Sakura," continued the Hokage, "though there is much to explain about that night. There was a enemy ninja that much is true. He was a undercover agent of Orochimaru named Mizuki who had been drawn to Orochimaru for promises of power. When Naruto failed the Academy he was heartbroken and Mizuki preyed on his weakness, Mizuki told Naruto that if manged to steal the Scroll of Seal and learn one of the Forbidden techniques that he would automatically graduate from the Academy."

Sai choose to speak up. "Surely My Lady he could not be so foolish?"

"He was but to be fair he was young by being manipulated by someone he thought he could trust. May Mizuki rot in the deepest hell for the pain he caused that night. Still Naruto actually did manage to break into the Hokage's lodge and take the scroll. It wasn't long until every Shinobi in the village was looking for Naruto including Iruka."

"Iruka must have known his student well because he managed to track Naruto down first and find out about the deception. Unfortunately Mizuki was in waiting and attacked Iruka leaving him severely injured. Naruto did try to stop Mizuki himself but was overpowered. Mizuki pinned him to a tree with a kunai blade lodged in his shoulder. Mizuki mocked Naruto revealing the truth about himself, how he was the Nine Tails and hated by the Village."

"That was his final mistake."

"What Mizuki failed to understand was the the seal that holds the Nine Tails in check can be weakened by Naruto's emotions and he had just made Naruto more angry than he had ever been his life. So the seal weakened and Nine Tails chakra came flowing thru Naruto. He ripped the kunai from his body and attacked Mizuki and while Mizuki may have been a match for Naruto that same could not be said of the Nine Tails . Naruto ripped him apart and if it had ended there I would have called it a good night but Naruto was still a very angry boy and he turned his sights on the only one else who he could take the anger on...Iruka."

"We believe that Iruka tried to reason with Naruto, he probably asked for forgiveness for what the village had done to him but whatever he had said didn't matter because Naruto didn't stop...and Iruka didn't survive."

"I was the first who found him," added Yamato, "being sent by the Third to track Naruto down. He had Iruka's body cradled in his arms and tears were streaming down his face. He didn't fight when I took him into custody."

Tsunade gazed at the younger members of Team 7 her hands arched beneath her chin. "After the death of Iruka the Third could no longer just allow Naruto to run free and the Konoha Council was pressuring him to imprison the Jinchuuriki somewhere far away from the village and the Feudal Lord was even questioning whether or not it would be better to just kill the boy and be done with it."

"Wouldn't it have been better to kill him if he posed a threat to the village?" asked Sai. The calm look on his face disgusted Sakura.

"We don't just kill fellow shinobi Sai!" she exclaimed and then following more softly "No matter what they did."

"That's mostly true Sakura." agreed the Hokage. "Though most of village now believed Naruto was beyond saving, it didn't matter because he still to important to the safety of the village."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Two reasons. First even if Naruto were to be killed that does not guarantee the death of the Nine Tails so we would just have to find someone else to be his Jinchuuriki. Second was he would be a necessary weapon in case another village used it's Jinchuuriki against us. Killing him was never really a option.

"That was when Danzo offered a compromise."

Sai stiffened at the named and glanced at his two teammates who looked back at him. Danzo was a hard memory for all of them. Danzo was the head of the Foundation or Root a secret group that as far as Sakura was concerned was a sickness in the heart of her village, one that she would cure if she only knew how. This group was responsible for multiple unsanctioned missions for the "good of the village" and they answered to none except Danzo. Sai had been added to the team when they had graduated from the Academy. He was added as a new genin from one of the more secretive clans that don't always send their students to the Academy, which in a way was true. He had been sent by Danzo to watch after Sasuke either to protect him as one of the last of the bloodline of the Uchiha or to kill him if he turned out to be following in Itachi's footsteps.

When Danzo had learned just how close Sasuke had come to leaving the village and joining Orochimaru he decided that he now represented a threat to the village and sent Sai to finish him. Sasuke had told her afterward about Sai's trap and how close he had come to fulfilling his mission.

_**1**_

_Several years ago..._

Sasuke found himself heading east away from the village. In part he wondered at how wise a decision this was given the recent events with Orochimaru but Sai's message had been clear. Kakashi needed him and Sai to scout a potential hideout of rogue ninja in the area, nothing expected to be too dangerous but it was important that it was checked out. Most likely there wouldn't be anyone there but everyone was shorthanded and jumpy after the attack from the Sand Village. Kakashi had been sending him on a lot of busy work lately. It had become known about his involvement with the Sound Ninja four and while the official story was that he had been working undercover to capture the ninja and acquire their intel there were plenty of rumors about him possibly having attempted to betray the village and Sasuke had felt those stares again. The stares of him being guilty even if no one was sure what for and this time he couldn't even get angry because he had almost betrayed the village. If it wasn't for Sakura...

A bird of ink and chakra flew by Sasuke and he followed it toward Sai. This mission was relatively standard but something was still tickling the back of his mind though he didn't know what, possibly just his imagination but he would be wary he thought to himself.

Sai was already partly hidden in some brush relying more on shadows to stay concealed that any true camouflage. He put a finger to his lips indicating silence on Sasuke's part and wordlessly disappeared into the vegetation. _Not a man of a lot of words _Sasuke thought to himself and he paused in a moment of self reflection before following, _Of course most times neither am I_. Maybe he would need to work on that.

Sai efficiently lead the way through the woods before stopping at the edge of a clearing. He had chosen a spot next to a old fallen tree. The broken branches and rotting leaves provided excellent cover while giving them good line of sight into the glade. It appeared to be a group of ninja making camp far from the village but not far enough that signs weren't noticed of their presence or they would not have been sent to investigate. They wore Sand headbands but the hourglass resembling symbol had been slashed indicating they were rogue ninja. Of course that didn't mean a thing. On paper the Sand and Leaf were not at war declaring a cease fire after the events of the Chūnin exam but in practice aggressive guerrilla action had started between the two villages. These ninja could be rogues or they could just be acting as rogues to help deny accountability for their village.

Sai lowered his voice to make sure there was no chance of the ninja overhearing him. "So Sasuke how would you like to handle it? Should we report them back at the village or kill them now?" Sai said this with his usual perfect calm and awaited Sasuke's response. He didn't care about either course really, he only wanted to know what orders to follow, such was his nature, he didn't seem to spend to much time on independent thought and once again Sasuke wondered what kind of training he had gone thru before joining Team 7. Putting aside such thoughts until after the mission he called forth his Sharingan and observed the group. There were four shinobi surrounding a small fire, their gear was worn and did not look very well kept. Sasuke could detect no hint of a perimeter guard which disturbed Sasuke in it's casualness though he supposed that it could be they felt safe enough due to their distance from the village. Something did seem off about the group, however Sasuke did not notice anything too threatening from the squad. Nodding to himself he came to a conclusion.

"We will attack them but we are not going in for a kill," ordered Sasuke, "we are going to just hurt them enough to make them move out of our territory...as quickly as possible."

"Is it wise to show mercy on enemies with as weak as the Leaf is at this time?" asked Sai.

"Our battle strength is exactly why I want them to live." Sasuke readied his ninja tools as he responded. "Right now due to our manpower available we can't patrol our territories well enough that these small fry are getting through. If we kill them these enemies might be gone but it will do nothing to deter more enemies later. A little terrorizing," he continued with a smirk, "will make sure they spread plenty of tales about how strong the Leaf is right now."

"There is...wisdom with your strategy Sasuke." commented Sai.

"Glad you think so. Now I'll give you five in order to circumvent the perimeter of their camp. You think you could place a few Beast Scrolls up in advance? I'll lead the attack and focus them on me. You follow with Beasts from all directions. Given their apparent strength they will most likely retreat then."

"And if they do not."

"If they do not then we'll take them down one by one until they see the error of their ways."

Sai nodded, "It will be as you say Sasuke." and with a eyeblink he disappeared.

Sasuke started a countdown in his mind and continued to view the enemy camp. While he didn't suspect a enemy trap something was still off but even with the Sharingan he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that was bothering him. But time passed quickly on the battlefield and he readied his kunai in preparation. Then the moment came Leaping into the air he ran through handsigns faster than he could think.

"Fireball Jutsu!" he cried above the four ninja and launched it right toward the campfire burning in their midst. In truth there was not a lot of chakra in the attack. Instead he merely caused their own fire to flare and spark obscuring the vision of the enemy. As he fell toward them two of the ninja looked up toward him.

Sasuke knew what it was that had bothered him.

A kunai now in each hand he landed in their midst slashing in a circle to keep them from coming too close. Despite this two of the ninja leap toward him one taking a slash from one of his kunai the second not even bothering to avoid burns from the fire. Each ninja had secured one of his arms. The third came from behind locking him firmly in his arms. The last lunged forward plunging a kunai into his chest. The fourth ninja transformed and it was Sai standing there pushing the kunai in deeper.

The look of shock on Sasuke's face when the fourth ninja had transformed into Sai was reflected, if not mirrored, when a kunai was placed against his own throat.

"A substitution?" he asked and as if in answer the first Sasuke erupted in a puff of smoke the dagger now piercing a dead log.

"I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong with the enemy," Sasuke responded, "not until I attacked and only two of the ninja looked up toward me. I realized the thing that had been bothering me up until now was that at any one moment only two of the ninja would move at a time. It was subtle, since it was not the same pair at any given time and had I not been looking with my Sharingan I might not have noticed at all but when I did I realized it must be trap and that just left one person who could have set it."

"It would have been improved things had you not seen it Sasuke. A quick battle would have been better but there were too many constructs to handle at the same time." as he said this his face began to melt into black ink and the other three "ninja" quickly followed.

Now alone Sasuke spun around trying to see where the real Sai was hiding. "I don't understand Sai we're comrades,why would you try to kill me?"

"It's nothing personal Sasuke. You have been judged a potential threat to the village and as such your death has been ordered." the voice came from all around and Sasuke could not tell Sai's location.

"The Hokage would never order my death, especially like this."

"Your right...the Hokage wouldn't but I don't take my orders from her." His voice came at Sasuke just as calm and polite as it normally was. He could be discussing supplies for a mission as easily as a teammates death. Sasuke noticed one thing though, Sai normally did not talk during battle preferring to go for the kill efficiently as possible. It might be wishful thinking but Sasuke suspected that at least down deep Sai wasn't as committed to this fight as he ordinarily was. Now if only Sasuke could draw him out.

"So who is it that wants me dead?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't tell you that."

Behind him there was the fainest of rustles and Sasuke flipped in the air now upside down but turned around toward the sound. A pack of Beast Scroll lions were racing toward him, a pair of shuriken dispatched the two closest and Sasuke landed on the ground palm first pushing himself back into the air. As the remaining pack began to surround him he attacked with Taijutsu using each blow to spin himself into position for the next. In moments the pack was a cloud of smoke. Dammit! Sai could have the battlefield covered with Beast scrolls ready to be activated. A pack of that strength was minor for him, just a way to feel out his opponent while he decided on his main strategy.

"Okay Sai, if you can't tell me who wants me dead then can you tell me why? What have I done to make someone think I'm a threat to village."

Sai was clearly a little surprised when he answered, "You really do not understand? After all your brother was already a traitor to the Leaf."

"I'm not my brother Sai you should know that."

"You seem much like Itachi to me Sasuke."

Despite the apparent betrayal this was the first moment Sasuke started to feel true anger toward Sai."

"I am nothing like my brother!" he shouted.

"Your brother did what he did to gain power did he not?"

"My brother killed my entire family for that power I would never do something like that!"

"Did you not think that those in village would be hurt when you decided to join Orochimaru?"

Sasuke paused, he had not known how much Sai (and he supposed whoever had ordered this hit) knew about that night. What he knew was there was truth in how close he had came to being a enemy of the Leaf.

"That was a mistake."

"Yes a mistake that almost put a powerful member of the Uchiha clan into the hands of one of Leaf's most diabolical adversaries. And what was it that stopped you? Sakura? One speech from a girl you had barely acknowledged before that night. Tell me Sasuke will you listen to her plead next time you feel the need for revenge? I'm sure you can see how it's in the Village's best interest if you die before you make that mistake again."

Sai stepped out into view, a few dozen feet away and seemed to be looking at Sasuke expectantly, almost as if thought Sasuke would see his logic and acquiesce to his demands.

"If you think I'm just going to die conveniently for you Sai I'm going to have to disappoint you"

"Of course not Sasuke, you are one of the most capable ninja I know. It would be ridiculous for you to just stay still and let me finish you off. That was why I planned on trapping you first." Sai had started to walk toward him in a all but peaceful way.

Sasuke held a kunai in a defensive stance as he neared. "Well that didn't work out to well."

Sai tilted his head and a dead smile appeared on is face. "I think it worked out fine after all you entered quite nicely into it." his hands showed the signs for a activation on one of his Beast Scrolls.

Sasuke felt the ground ripple underneath his feat. Across the entire clearing a sea of ink seemed be rising from the ground.

"I don't think you understood how much time I had to prepare for your arrival. I think they are very fitting considering whom you almost joined, don't you?"

Sasuke realized it wasn't just a sea of ink that surrounded him. It was snakes. Sai had drawn hundreds of snakes camouflaged into the ground.

In unison they engulfed him.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hope everyone likes chapter 3. If you do please take a moment to leave a review. I find my mental energy to keep going in a story increases with the amount of feedback I get. =) And of course I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke was bound alone and in the dark. The ink and chakra forged snakes wrapped completely around his body restricting all movement. He could not work a hand sign and pain was radiating from all points. He realized the snakes were biting him and he felt his chakra being drained...no that wasn't quite right, the snakes were not draining his chakra, they were somehow paralyzing it causing it to flow slowly throughout his body.

He had to admit it was a fairly effective trap. Sai had never truly believed Sasuke would have fallen for the initial ambush. Instead, it's purpose was to lure him in the middle of dozens of snakes drawn upon every branch and leaf big enough to hide one. Even with Sasuke's eyes he had not noticed mistaking them for merely naturally occurring shadows on the battlefield. After foiling the first ambush he was completely unprepared and now at the mercy of his teammate. On a certain level he almost couldn't blame Sai (or should he say Sai's mysterious master who was actually giving the order) after all he _had_ almost had betrayed and left the village. Even at his most naive he had known that going to Orochimaru could very well have put Leaf Village in some sort of danger, he had no intention of trying to harm Konoha but he knew that Orochimaru had designs against the village and there would have been a good chance Sasuke would have failed to out think the legendary Sannin. If Sakura had not made him see the error in that reasoning who knows how things may have turned out. And if he almost turned traitor once how did anyone know he might not give into temptation again?

Except that he knew they were wrong, he would never come close to putting the village in danger the way he did that night. It had been a crossroads, a point in his life were he had been forced to chose which path in his life he would take. The light or the dark, life or death, to be and avenger...or to be a hero and with Sakura's help he made the right choice and turned away from that darker path.

It occurred to Sasuke that possibly Sai might find himself in a similar predicament. Sai had been a plant on their team. Sasuke had realized pretty early that it was most likely to do with him as one of the last of the Uchiha. Even as morose as Sasuke had been Sai had unnerved the team more. Sai was creepy not because his heart seemed dark or full of hatred but instead it was the lack of emotion hiding just beneath the surface that had bothered his teammates. More than that it was his attempts at emotion that disturbed Sasuke the most, whenever he met Sai's eyes it was as if was looking into the lifeless eyes of a doll. Sasuke may have found himself lost in hatred but at least he was still feeling something.

Despite that Sasuke had started to notice changes in his teammate. Every so often something said or done seemed to elicit a a small laugh or a smile that while looking awkward on his face seemed far more real than the practiced grins he would sometimes display when he thought the situation appropriate. At first his movements had been mechanical almost like he going through the motions of being a person. Kakashi had worked hard with him though, helping him to begin to develop a sense of if not true friendship at least camaraderie through training his skills in a team. In many ways he had come along further than Sasuke if only because he had so much farther to go.

So Sasuke had to believe that despite the orders from above that Sai was at least a little conflicted about his mission, that there was a part of him that wanted to fight for his friends instead of trying to kill them. But Sasuke knew that Sai had been conditioned since he was a child to follow orders, to become a perfect killing machine for his masters, in a way not to different that what his brother had tried to do with him by having him focus on his hate so he could become stronger, just so someday his brother would have someone to test his strength. The thought filled Sasuke with anger. How dare those who were supposed to guide the next generation twist them so!

Shinobi were tools. Shinobi were weapons. Shinobi most always follow orders. These things were true but like many things they were not the whole truth. Their masters, the civilians and sometimes even the ninja themselves forgot that before anything else a Shinobi was a person first. If that person stripped their emotions away or allowed themselves to be drowned in hate or grief they would begin to crack. They would no longer have the wisdom needed to see the difference between a target..or a comrade. They could no longer protect their land because they would just become it's most recent threat.

Sai's master thought of Sasuke like some broken weapon that must be destroyed. But every ninja like Sai who he twisted into some sort of perversion of a real ninja was just in the end another danger to the village. Sasuke realized that he didn't just want to escape this trap, he just didn't want to defeat Sai, Sasuke realized he wanted to save his friend from this darker path like Sakura had done for him.

Right after he kept Sai from killing him.

_**1**_

__Sai walked cautiously toward the pile of withering snakes, Sasuke should be tightly bound and his chakra network should be slowed to a crawl with the special venom many of his snakes were made with. It was a special toxin used to incapacitate powerful ninja of their Jutsu without directly killing them or in this case causing damage to the organs of the body. The toxin was expensive and rare and given to Sai just for this mission.

Sai did not know specifically why Danzō wanted the Sharingan eyes of his comrade but he didn't question orders.

He pull out his tantō and raised it in a blow that if judged correctly should strike cleanly into Sasuke's chest. It was difficult to judge because of the snakes of course but as long as he missed the eyes he should be fine.

A moment passed, he stood poised blade ready to strike.

A moment more with Sasuke obviously struggling trying to find a way out. He really ought to kill Sasuke before he found one.

_Odd_...Sai thought to himself.

_I seem to be having difficulty attacking._

Was he under some sort of genjutsu? He knew that Sharingan users could become adept with the skill but as far as he was aware Sasuke had not trained much in that regards yet. Even if he had without Sai's knowledge Root members were well trained to detect and counter any technique Sasuke would have had time to learn. Maybe some sort of poison? Nothing seemed wrong with his body that he could tell and of course Root members had just as much training in poison and poison resistance as anything else. Then why wasn't Sasuke's blood running down his weapon's blade yet?

Could this be a emotional response? He had be taught since he was a child how to suppress every emotion a human could experience. But even with his best efforts he had been unable to completely suppress his feelings. At least according to Lord Danzō. He felt he had kept his mind pure of emotion but he had been constantly beaten for lapses he failed to see for himself. According to his Sensei this deficiency had made him a ideal candidate for this mission, a long term assignment to watch over the last of the Uchiha and report any information he could find on the Third Hokage's camp.

So he had joined Team 7 and tried as hard as he could to fake the emotions he was told he was failing to stamp down. He had trained and battled with his new teammates, his comrades and in time had begun to suspect that Danzō may be correct. Sai wasn't sure but from time to time he believed he may have felt...something. A sense of satisfaction when Kakashi gave hard won praise, a lighter feeling as he understood a shared joke and a tight strong feeling when his comrades were in danger. Yes, he had felt things even if he still had issues understanding them and it...for a lack of a better word frightened him. For if he was not the tool that Danzō had been attempting to forge all these years then what was he?

It was with a conflicted heart that Sai watched his target. He could still see his friend struggling within cocoon of ink snakes. Once again he readied tantō as he neared Sasuke and tried not to think about his conflicted emotions. For the first time in Sai life he was having difficulty focusing on the job at hand and was not fully concentrating on his target. Thus, he did not notice the surge in chakra emanating from the black mass. With a burst of electrical energy a white flash nearly blinded Sai as a figure leap into the air and landed in front of him.

Sasuke landed in front of his fellow ninja and on his face were black swirling tattoos that almost looked as if they were on fire. Remnants of black ink snakes were falling around him disappearing as the fell to pieces. He looked into Sai's eyes with a look on his face that was something between sadness and a smirk. Sai stepped back for a moment as he observed him.

"So you finally decided to use Orochimaru's power?" Sai asked as he contemplated his next move.

"Well it's not like you left me much of a choice Sai," responded Sasuke, "that was a pretty effective trap after all."

"Perhaps that is what my Master fears you Sasuke, not that you will chose to become a enemy of the Leaf, but that you will be put into a position where you have no choice but to do so?"

"Not going to happen Sai. I have something to protect me from something like that."

Sai tipped his head to the side in a query. "And what is that?"

Sasuke smiled back at him.

"You should know the answer to that."

Sai's eyes widened as Sasuke's hand began moving in a blur.

"My friends Sai!"

The hand signs finished.

" Fire Release: Fire Stream!" Sasuke shouted and Sai sprung into the air to avoid the attack. Only the young ninja realized the fire attack was not truly aimed at him but being direct against the field where they were fighting. The stream of fire was burning any other potential traps which may have been hidden. Which was a excellent move thought Sai since he quite a few backups ready for the last of the Uchiha.

Sasuke finished his attack leaving much of the glade smoldering with a few small scattered fires throughout. While Sai was still in mid-jump he pulled out six shuriken and launched them at his opponent. Before they even struck Sasuke was moving to the left putting some distance between himself and the Root ninja.

Sai dodged three of the projectiles, blocked two with his tantō but one did manage to graze his arm. Sai couldn't help but think that the Uchiha had not been trying to hit him considering his accuracy was incredible. He landed scanning the environment ready for his opponent's next attack but Sasuke had taken the distraction to disappear. Did he run for help? No, Sai decided, it was not in Sasuke's nature to run and now that the element of surprise was gone he knew that Sasuke had a real chance of winning this fight.

A fireball came out of the shadows, he dodged the blast easily but from it's size and speed Sai knew it was just another diversion and the pale ninja was soon proven right as a fūma shuriken races toward him guided by wire strings. Sai blocked the attack but the bladed weapon bounced off and flew across the field and then turned and came back at him again. Sai avoided the attack only to see the weapon once again cross the glade and turn toward him again. Sasuke was using chakra through the wires in order to control the weapon and direct it back at him. This made things difficult. Sai dodged again and tried to cut at the wire controlling the shuriken but it moved too fast for him to connect with the wire.

The fūma shuriken once again began to turn toward him so Sai decided to employ a different tactic. He spread out one of his scrolls one handed and began drawing.

"Ninja Beast Scroll!" he shouted.

A large ram with large black horns of ink exploded from the paper and rushed toward the shuriken. Both clashed in the middle of the field, pieces of soot and earth erupting around the attack. The ink creation and the spinning chakra fueled blade pushing against each other. For a moment Sai though his ram was going to lose as he saw cracks forming on the surface of the living drawing. If he was a different person he would have sighed with relief as the blade began to slow but instead he just gave slight nod knowing the attack had been neutralized. The oversized shuriken fell to the ground it's blades mangled. Quickly Sai began to draw his next attack.

His initial trap was not the only ploy he had planned for the Uchiha

**2**

Sasuke had been impressed with Sai's defense but was worried as Sai started to furiously paint on his scroll. Sasuke knew it was best to not let him call forth more of his creations. Drawing forth a kunai in each hand he rushed from his hiding spot toward his teammate intended to keep him too busy to finish any of his "art".

Even before he came into view Sai's head lifted up and the serious look in his eyes caused Sasuke to pause. Sai had already finished whatever he was working on and Sasuke was fully aware it would only take a single handsign to summon the creation forth. As the opponents eyes met the young Uchiha could see the slightest bit of internal conflict in his friends eyes. Conflict or not he knew that Sai would still attack.

"Your skill is impressive as always Sasuke. My snake trap would have been the best method to neutralize you. Between your dōjutsu and that curse mark you are a formidable Shinobi but if immobilizing you won't work there are other methods." Sai said and with a slight pause continued.

"You should run."

With a small handsign he activated the scroll and a seeming _solid_ column of ink erupted from the scroll and Sasuke was only able to make out what it was with his Sharingan. It was birds, dozens if not hundreds of birds moving at dumbfounding speeds. Without hesitation Sasuke turned and ran back into the cover of the forest the sounds of bird wings flapping right behind him. He moved with almost reckless abandon through the branches of the trees relying solely on his Sharingan to make sure his footing was sound.

Still, even with the speed he was moving the first bird caught up to it's sharp talons making a light cut along his shoulder. Two more barely missed him as they speed past he saw them seem to stop in midair as they tried to turn back on their target. Sasuke managed to take one out with a kunai as he continued on. One down only untold numbers to go.

**3**

Sai followed as quickly as he could behind his teammate and the huge flock of hawk-like drawings. When moving at top speed Sasuke could easily outrace him but he would find it would be near impossible for him to outrace his latest creation. Facing a experienced Sharingan user is a difficult task as in a straight fight they can overwhelm an opponent with superior reflexes and skills thanks to their dōjutsu's powers. One possibility is to bind them to neutralize their skills. This is the far safer option that Sai had tried to employ, but if that option failed or was no longer available the second tactic to taking down a dōjutsu user is speed and overpowering numbers. Beast Scroll: Hawk Storm was in response to this need. This jutsu summoned over two hundred swift petite hawk constructs. Any one of the ink birds was not a threat for most ninja by itself and did not cost much chakra to create but the entire swarm summoned could attack a enemy from almost all angles at once and only the most fleet of shinobi could hope to outrace them. The Root shinobi knew that Sasuke would be hard pressed to defeat this attack but there was a risk, while a individual hawk did not cost too much energy the entire swarm was taxing and if his comrade did defeat the attack Sai knew he would be hard pressed to complete his mission.

At least complete his mission alive anyway.

**4**

Sasuke had been pushing his body at a much faster pace than his normal top speed and the only thing he had to show for it was that he was still alive. Dark black birds were now constantly surrounding him and he had dozens of small wounds bleeding all over his body. Nothing he couldn't handle for now but if it continued he would fall over from exhaustion or blood loss before too long.

Another bird risked getting too close and was destroyed by a quick kunai strike but another two scored light wounds on his back. This could not continue. With a quick decision Sasuke suddenly made a sharp turn to the left and the birds collided together in a attempt to follow. Sasuke scattered some smoke pellets around himself and dropped from the branches to hide in the foliage on the ground giving him a position in order to view the flock's response to his disappearance. As he waited he also took the time to bandage what wounds he could in order to stop the blood loss.

For a moment the flock seemed to be in chaos as the ink constructs could not find their target. The confusion did not last however when in seeming unison they scattered in all directions. They seemed to have commands ready to go.

Sasuke thought back to what he knew about Sai's Jutsu. The most common misconception about a ink construct was that the size of the summoned drawing was proportional to the power of the construct. Sometimes a summoned mouse for scouting or delivering a message may require more chakra and be more inherently complex than a lion that was summoned for battle. The reason for this is the advantages and limitations of the Art Jutsu. Unlike a puppet ninja who controls and powers his puppets through chakra thread a artist shinobi imprints preset commands into the construct that become active once the picture has been animated, because of this more chakra can be required for more numerous and complex commands. As long as the construct is in line of sight the ninja can send new commands to the summons with pulses of his own chakra. Since most summons meant for direct combat stay within line of sight of the summoner their commands tend to stay rather simple since they can be added to or altered on the fly. However, when the summoner requires a construct to move beyond his line of sight things become more tricky. The ninja artist must balance the amount of chakra he puts into the summons versus the complexity of the commands needed for when the drawings leaves his sight. This leads to a mouse summons needed to scout and cross enemy territories far more chakra intensive than the lion that must merely slash his opponent. One of the great marks of a artist master is the ability to create complex actions with as few, and as simple, commands as possible thus saving on the amount of chakra used and extending the ninja's powers in battle. Sai was remarkably good at this which was why he was one of the ninja to master this ability. Just as he tended to economize his words and actions when dealing with other people so too was he a master in maximizing a host of actions which very few and simple commands.

The deadly flock was a good example of the this. Sasuke was sure at least for now that he and the birds were beyond Sai's line of sight. Each individual bird could not have too much chakra in it or the mere act of summoning them would have left Sai with chakra exhaustion. So a limited number of commands. If he was to bet the first command was merely: _Follow the flock; follow and kill the target. _The second was based on the condition if he managed to escape or hide as he was doing now: _Scatter and locate the target. _So far just two commands that would not be nearly so effective if there weren't so many of the constructs chasing him. When he vanished they did scatter in every direction looking for him. So it was no surprise when one of the birds finally spotted him. He was not fast enough to destroy it before the third command was obeyed: _Sound location and regroup. _A loud caw alerted and was shared by the other birds who then began to converge on his position. Undoubtedly some of his pursuers were lost not hearing the call still searching for him. Sasuke realize the point was moot as the chase was on again.

**5**

Sai had heard the sounds of his birds scatter when Sasuke had lost them and he was also pleased when he heard the alert showing he had been located. He was satisfied with this jutsu as a acceptable counter to his teammates abilities. A dōjutsu user such as Sasuke came be a difficult opponent but even the most dangerous of opponents can be brought down by shear numbers. Sai knew that this battle was not won since the summons had required a large amount of his chakra and soldier pills can only help so much. Also, the flock had very simple (but well written he thought as smugly as he ever let himself) commands due to the chakra each bird could handle and Sasuke was a very intelligent opponent. Sai wonder curiously if he would find the best way to defeat this particular jutsu.

**6**

Sasuke found himself in a kind of rhythm as he was once again raced through tree branches. The flock had not completely reformed from when he had hid from them but it would only be a few more minutes before they were able to attack in force. For now he had just been adapting a zigzag motion through the trees attempting to prolong his followers as long as possible.

So the constructs had at least three commands that they were working with which at least in this scenario made them a real pain in his ass. Once Sai had them locked on a target they followed either it or each other until the target was dead. If the target escaped view they scattered until one of the flock found the target at which point the fowl announced the target's position which was then spread to the rest of the flock who then converged on the target. Against a group of ninja this would not be so effective as they could scatter the flock just by going in different directions not to mention the chakra used to create each bird would be to small to allow for more than one target to be designated at a time...Sasuke's eyes went wide in realization. It couldn't be that simple could it?

As before Sasuke threw down several smoke pellets around himself and once again the flock lost sight of him. The flock began to scatter when it's attention was drawn to a figure leaving the smoke cloud in the same direction as their target. Several of the birds neared the figure but this was not their target. This was another boy wearing a green leotard and sporting a bowl haircut. Their target's location lost the flock once again scattered in search of Sasuke. _They only had the image of one target in their creation _thought Sasuke making sure to put several hundred feet and several minutes between the flock and himself before he let the transformation of Rock Lee vanish and gave himself a moments rest. He was getting dangerously close to physical and chakra exhaustion, it was time to end this before Sai did something the both of them would regret.

"Very good Sasuke." a voice said from out of the shadows. Sai appeared on a branch only a few feet in front of him. "That was a very elegant solution to my jutsu."

"Unfortunately you seemed to have still kept up with me." replied Sasuke breathing heavily from his exertions. The young Uchiha glanced up seeing the flock of constructs gathering above him starting to block out the sun filtering through the branches. Sai, of course, was now completely in control of them which made them far more deadly. One of the birds landed on Sai's shoulder and seemed to regard the Sharingan wielding ninja coldly.

"You didn't have much of a chance of getting away Sasuke, not while my little birds were with you. They would keep telling me where you were."

"Don't tell me you manged to cram a fourth command into them?"

"Of course not but that was not needed. I merely replaced the commands on a few of them to mark the course you and the rest of the birds were taking. There were still more than enough to either defeat you outright or run you down to the point of exhaustion." Said Sai with a nod toward Sasuke condition.

"Well I never said you weren't smart Sai but are you smart enough to know you don't have to do this?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I have my orders."

Sasuke grinned back. "Since when are you sorry about anything? When we first met Sai you couldn't care less what anyone else thought. If you can admit to being sorry about your actions then part of you knows this is wrong and you can chose to do something different."

Sai shook his head in negation of Sasuke's words. "No Sasuke this is the only path to keep the village safe. My master showed me a long time ago that only a obedient tool can be effective."

"You master was wrong. Ninja must know when obey orders but they must also have the wisdom to know if the one he follows is worthy of that obedience. If you chose to blindly follow a master who would order you to kill your friends then you are no better than me following Orochimaru to get my vengeance!"

"It's to protect the village." Sai repeated numbly.

"We're stronger together Sai!"

"No we're not." replied Sai and with a gesture of his hand the birds descended onto his friend. Their screeches and caws drowned out any sound and in Sai's eyes their appearance seemed to take on more demonic darker color than the ink they were made of. Through the swarm Sai could barely make out his comrade but he was just able to see as multiple beaks pierced his body and Sai waited in anticipation of the blood to follow, a cold feeling washing over his spirit. Instead, he took a step back in surprise when Sasuke exploded in a puff of white smoke a log now at the center of the flock.

A log completely covered in paper bombs.

"A substitution." he whispered.

Sai did not actually remember the explosion that ripped through his jutsu. He didn't remember the heat and the fire that had surrounded him momentarily. He didn't remember being thrown through the air and he certainly didn't remember flying through the forest and being slammed into a tree several hundred feet away and falling to large branch below him. From Sai's perspective one moment he was there _there_ and then the next he was _here. _The very next thing he saw was the visage of Sasuke emerging from the flames he Sharingan glowing red and a Chidori in right hand looking for the first time like the avenger he had always named himself. From that moment onward Sai would always be able to identify when he felt fear. Knowing it wouldn't have a chance to stop a Chidori Sai brought up his tantō in a defensive posture hoping it would help somehow blunt the attack. The attack hit and broke the blade but with another small jolt of suprise Sai realized it wasn't a Chidori.

"Rasengan!" Sasuke shouted and a small blue orb struck into Sai's chest breaking his ribs and smashing him into the trunk of the tree leaving a crater. Blood dribbled from his mouth as slide back the ground.

"What-?"

"After the Chūnin exams Jiraiya of the Sannin took a interest in me and taught me this technique in order for me to protect myself. Even after I almost joined Orochimaru he has still shown faith in me just like Sakura showed faith in me and helped me resist the darkness. Just like I have faith in you Sai. You don't have to spend one more day in that darkness alone anymore." Sasuke held out his hand to his defeated team member.

"You've been our friend for some time now Sai you just have to realize it."

This time Sai didn't hesitate as he took his friends hand.

**7**

"Sakura?" a voice called out drawing her out of her musing. She had heard the story from Sasuke and later as if in apology from Sai. She can't say she wasn't angry at his betrayal but in time she just blamed his master once they learned of Danzō and Root. In truth after that mission Team 7 began to become a true unit once Sai switched his allegiance from Danzō to them. Once again the voice called out to her. She realized she had been ignoring the Hokage. The pink hair girl bowed in apology.

"Forgive me Lady Tsunade I was just lost in thought."

"It's not like you to get distracted Sakura. If this mission is too personal for you let me know now."

"No Ma'am I just want to make sure we are going to try to bring Naruto home first instead of just putting him down."

"Of course Sakura," she responded with confidence but Sakura couldn't help but notice that she wasn't meeting her eyes. "but understand this; Naruto was already losing to the demon inside him before he was put under Danzō's personal care. If Kakashi or Yamato decide he poses a threat to civilians we will have to put him down regardless of the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

This time it was Sakura who looked away from the gaze of her Sensei. "Yes My Lady."

The Godaime Hokage looked upon them all. "Very well then Team Kakashi your mission is to find and if possible retrieve Naruto Uzumaki and bring him back to the Hidden Leaf. This is considered a S rank mission and you will leave as soon as your prepared. Are there any questions?"

"No Hokage!" they responded in unison.

"Excellent then depart as soon as possible and...make sure you come back safely!"

"Yes Hokage!" With that they left room and set a meeting spot at the gates in under a hour.

As Sakura began to prepare the feeling that everything was terribly wrong just wouldn't leave.


End file.
